Saying goodbye
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Set after SEx02 EPx13. Merlin goes to say goodbye to his father Balinor. Unaware of a certain prince following him. Spoilers of SEx02 EPx13. Rated 'T' for safety. Please R&R.


_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Just something that popped in my head._

_Warning: Contains spoilers of series 2 episode 13. _

_Rated '_T' _for safety. Sorry for any mistakes I may have made._

_A/N: Until I got a review. I realised I forgot to put in the warning I do for all my stories. Thank you Dragon Mistress Syal :)_

_Warning: Contains light malexmale._

* * *

A couple of days after Camelot was free from the dragon. Merlin packed up some stuff and set out of Camelot.

Arthur noticed that even before they faced the dragon for the final time, Merlin was quiet, too quiet. Arthur had always known Merlin to be talking, if he wasn't talking he was smiling and if he wasn't smiling, he was laughing. But since before they faced the dragon for the last time. There was nothing. He saw Merlin smile and have a little joke before they rode out to the dragon, but since then. Nothing.

Even at night time. Arthur would lean over and kiss Merlin goodnight and Merlin would move to lay on top of Arthur, wanting more. But since the dragon. Arthur would kiss Merlin goodnight and before Arthur could insert his tongue, Merlin would pull away and say goodnight, laying on his side, his back to Arthur.

A couple of days later, Arthur noticed Merlin walking out of the gates. Arthur started to follow him, making sure he kept his distance so Merlin wouldn't see him.

* * *

After a good two hours walk, Arthur saw Merlin approach a body on the forest floor. It wasn't until Merlin moved, that Arthur saw that it was Balinor. Arthur stood behind a tree and watched as Merlin used his magic to bury the man, then make a cross, Merlin muttered something at the cross and stuck it into the ground before he dropped to his knees and started to cry.

Arthur had to look away, hands over his ears. He just wanted to go over there and hug Merlin, comfort him. Ask him why he shed tears for the man. But Arthur knew if Merlin wanted him there, he would have asked him to go with him.

* * *

After an hour of kneeling on the floor, Merlin dried his eyes on his coat sleeve and stood up. With one last look, Merlin made his way back to Camelot. Oblivious that he was being watched.

Once Arthur saw Merlin disappear from view, he walked up to the cross and crouched down to read what Merlin put upon it.

_Here lies Balinor. Dragonlord. Husband of Hunith, father of proud son Merlin. R.I.P_

Arthur stared at the writing. Shocked. Balinor was Merlin's father. That's why he has been so quiet. Arthur thought back and cursed himself when he remembered what he said to Merlin. _"No man is worth your tears."_

Arthur stood up and looked down at the freshly dugged earth where Balinor now rested in peace. "You have my word Balinor. I will look after your proud son."

* * *

That night, Arthur and Merlin were laying in Arthur's bed. Merlin was flat on his back and Arthur was propped up on his elbow, looking down at Merlin. "I saw you leave Camelot today."

"I went to get some herbs for Gaius."

"I wondered where you went. So I followed you." Merlin sat up and stared at Arthur, who sat up with him. "I didn't see you."

"That's because I hid behind a tree to give you some privacy. After you left I went forward and read what you wrote. Merlin why didn't you tell me that Balinor was your father?"

Merlin didn't answer. He just stared at his hands. "You have been quiet ever since the dragon. You had me worried, you was so quiet. I didn't know what was wrong with you. I'm so sorry Merlin."

A lone tear ran down Merlin's cheek and Arthur wiped it away with his thumb. "Merlin. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better."

"Hold me." Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and laid them both down.

"And never let go."

"I won't Merlin. After you left I walked up to where you buried him and promised him that I would look after you. And I will Merlin." Arthur put his finger under Merlin's chin and lifted his head up so he was facing Arthur. Looking into Merlin's watery eyes, Arthur leaned forward and kissed his tears away before kissing Merlin on the lips. "Good night Merlin. I love you."

"Good night Arthur. I love you too. And thank you."

Arthur responded by kissing Merlin on top of his head and squeezing him tighter to him. Merlin draped his arm across Arthur's stomach with his head on Arthur's chest before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

_The end._

_What do you think?_

_Review? :)_


End file.
